Yu-Gi-Oh! Real Life episode 1
This is the first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh Real Life series, in this episode we are introducd to Yucudo Nike, Zao, and Jace Kadacura. Episode synopsis The episode begins with a monologue from Yucudo explaining his back story, how his father worked with people like Maximillion Pegasus. Yucudo then says how his parents died when he was 12 and he is going to return powerful cards he inherited from his father to Duel Monsters Incorporated. As Yucudo is walking by an alleyway he is confronted by a mysterious man whom Yucudo thinks is a mugger, Yucudo gives him his wallet and runs away, the man notes that Yucudo's wallet is a Power Rangers wallet and tosses it back to Yucudo. Yucudo then pondrs what the man could want, he then fantasizes an cie cream cone saying that's what he must want, but the man says that he wants Yucudo's legendary duel monsters card. The two shake hands in a goofy anime style and the man introduces himself as Zao. Zao says his name is unimportant and challenges Yucudo to a duel. Yucudo says he didn't want to duel today but digs his duel disk out of his backpack. The duel begins, Zao sets a monster in defense mode and ends his turn. Yucudo starts his turn and summons Queen's Knight in attack mode (it has 1500 ATK). Yucudo has Queen's Knight attack Zao's facedown monster, it's Saggi the Dark Clown. Since they have equal attack and defense points, the battle ends in a stand-off. Yucudo sets a card and ends his turn. Zao draws Exarion Universe and promptly summons it (it is revealed to have 1800 ATK). Zao tells Exarion to attack Queen's Knight, Yucudo activates Magic Cylinder to negate Exarion's attack and inflict Exarion's attack points onto Zao as damage, Zao celebrates not realizing that Yucudo activated a trap card, Zao attempts to activate Dark Bribe but he has some trouble getting it out of his duel disk causing him to swear he then asks where the bleep came from. Whatever the case, Zao activates Dark Bribe negating Magic Cylinder and allowing Yucudo to draw a card, Zao then special summons Van'Dagylon the Dark Dragon Lord in attack mode (it has 2800 ATK). Since Zao used a counter trap card to negate a trap card he uses Van'Dagylon's effect to destroy Queen's Knight. Van'Dagylon and Exarion attack Yucudo directly (Yucudo's life points go from 8000 to 3400). Zao ends his turn. Yucudo draws Battle Fader, activates Gold Sarcophagus and banishes Mirror Force from his deck. Yucudo then activates Monster Reborn to bring back Queen's Knight, Yucudo then summons King's Knight, and with King's Knight and Queen's Knight on the field, Yucudo can special summon Jack's Knight from his deck. Jack's Knight attacks Exarion Universe, destroying it (Zao now has 7900 life points). Yucudo ends his turn. Zao commands Van'Dagylon to attack King's Knight but Yucudo activates the effect of Battle Fader, ending Van'Dagylon attack and ending the battle phase. (note: this is not allowed with the real Battle Fader, Battle Fader can only stop direct attacks) Zao ends his turn. Yucudo draws, he sets one card face-down and switches all of his monsters to defense mode. Yucudo then gains the Mirror Force he banished (note: two of Yucudo's turns have not yet passed, he would npt get Mirror Force until the next turn) Yucudo sets another card and ends his turn. Zao draws Warrior Elimination and promptly activates it. Yucudo chains Starlight Road to negate Warrior Elimination and then Yucudo special summons Stardust Dragon from his extra deck (it has 2500 ATK). Zao thinks to himself how he has three more of those in his deck, knowing that that's illegal. Zao then orders Van'Dagylon to attack Stardust but Yucudo activates Mirror Force, destroying Van'Dagylon, Zao ends his turn. Yucudo draws and switches all of his monsters into attack mode, Yucudo then tells all of his monsters to attack, Zao activates his Battle Fader and ends the battle phase (note: Zao stil has Saggi the Dark Clown in the next shot of his duel disk, meaning that he used it just like Yucudo did earlier) Yucudo crosses his arms and ends his turn. Zao then says that since he has three DARK monsters in his graveyard he can special sumon Dark Armed Dragon from his hand in attack mode (it has 2800 ATK) (note: Zao only has two DARK monsters in his graveyard, Exarion Universe and Van'Dagylon, he could not use Dark Armed then unless Saggi really was destroyed in the last turn and they just forgot to mention that) Zao then orders Dark Armed to attack Stardust, the attack goes through and Stardust is destroyed (Yucudo only has 3100 life points left). Zao then uses Dark Armed Dragon's effect to banish all three of his DARK monsters in the graveyar to destroy all of Yucudo's knights, Zao ends his turn. Yucudo draws Miracle Synchro Fusion and activates it to banish Stardust and King's Knight in his graveyard to fusion summon Dragon Knight Draco Equiste in attack mode (it has 3200 ATK) Yucudo then has Dragon Knight attack Dark Armed Dragon, (Zao now has 7600 life points left) Zao draws. Zao activates Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Amred Dragon (note: this is not allowed, Dark Armed Dragon can only be special summone by its own effect) Zao then summons the White Stone of Legend, Zao then tunes White Stone with Dark Armed Dargon to Synchro Summon Black-Winged Dragon. Zao then activates Enemy Controller and tributes Battle Fader to take control of Dragon Knight. Zao then has Dragon Knight and Black-Winged attack Yucudo directly, Yucudo's life points drop to 0, Yucudo faints from all the pressure, and Dragon Knight falls from his duel disk onto the ground. Zao begins walking to Yucudo saying that it's time to hand that card over. A young man in a yellow hoodie tells him not so fast and introduces himself as Jace Kadacura, Jace activates his duel disk and jumps off the box he was standing on. Zao intorduces himself and says who cares. Zao asks what Jace wants, Jace says he wants to rid this town of dueling scum like him (Zao). Jace says he'll handle it and activates his duel disk. Zao quickly moves his arm down and his deck falls out of his duel disk Zao says he needs a second and begins picking up his deck. Jace sweats a bit then says that Yucudo really lost to this joker. Jace begins his turn by summoning Time Wizard, Zao scoffs asking if Time Wizard is from MRD. Jace says that it is an older card but with Time Wizard's effect he'll be able to destroy Black-Winged Dragon which Zao has out on the field. Zao activates Time Wizard's effect, a spinner appears and and starts spinning, it lands on a skull and Time Wizard is destroyed and Jace is deal 250 damage. Jace sets a card and ends his turn. Zao order Black-Winged Dragon to attack Jace directly, Jace activates Scape Goat to special summon four Sheep Tokens, Black-Winged Dragon attacks one of the Sheep Tokens and destroys it Zao ends his turn. Jace draws and normal summons Junk Synchron and uses its effect to special summon Time Wizard fom the graveyard. Jace tunes Junk Synchron with Time Wizard to synchro summon Junk Warrior. Zao is skeptical about Jace using Junk Warrior. Jace then activates One for One to send one monster from his hand to special summon a level one monster from his deck and Jace picks Copycat. Since Copycat is summoned, it gains the ATK of one on Zao's monsters and Jace picks Black-Winged Dragon. Junk Warrior then gains the ATK of Copycat making its ATK at 5100. Junk Warrior attacks and destroys Black-Winged Dragon. Zao places Black-Winged Dragon in his graveyard zone with a look of digust on his face, puts his duel disk into offline mode and flies off saying he'll see them later. Jace goes over to Yucudo and helps him up. Yucudo wonders what happened and Jace says he sent his crap friend back to whatever duel school he came from, Yucudo says that Zao's not his friend. Jace hands Dragon Knight back to Yucudo. Yucudo introduces himself but Jace says he already knows his name, saying that he's been watching Yucudo duel for quite some time. Yucudo says he's nothing special. Jace then says that he needs to show Yucudo something, and that he'll really like this and the episode ends. Featured Duels Yucudo vs. Zao Jace vs. Zao Duel is already in progress. Jace has 8000 life points and contros no monsters, Zao has Black-Winged Dragon on his field and and assumably has 8000 life points. Turn 2: Jace Jace Normal Sumons Time Wizard in attacl position (500/200) Jace activates the effect of Time Wizard but loses on its effect and Time Wizard is destroyed dealing Jace 250 damage (Jace 8000 -> 7750) Jace sets a card and ends his turn. Turn 3: Zao Black-Winged Dragon attacks Jace directly but Jace activates Scapegoats special summoning four sheep tokens in defense position (0/0) a replay happens and Black-Winged Dragon attacks one of the Sheep Tokens. Zao ends his turn Turn 4: Jace Jace normal summons Junk Synchron in attack position (1300/500) and uses its effect to special summon Time Wizrd from his graveyard in defense position with its effect negated. Jace tunes Junk Synchron with Time Wizard to synchro Summon Junk Warrior in attack position (2300/1300) Jace then uses One for One and discards a monster card to special summon Copycat in attack postion (0/0) Jace then uses Copycat's effect to gain the ATK of Zao's Black-Winged Dragon (2800/0). Junk Warrior then gains the ATK of Copycat (5100/1300) Junk Warrior attack and destroys Black-Winged Dragon the rest of the duel is not shown. CARDS USED IN DUEL zao extra deck Black winged dragon Jace monsters spell extradeck time wizard scapegoat Junk Warior Junk Synchon One for one Copycat